The invention relates generally to cordless window coverings and more particularly to cordless window coverings having relatively soft, flexible panels.
Window coverings having flexible shade panels such as woven wood shades, natural shades, Roman shades, hobbled shades, looped shades, and the like are known. Because of the construction of the shade panel such shades typically are light permeable. For example, the flexible panel of a woven shade may comprise a plurality of horizontal members constructed of bamboo, faux bamboo, or the like connected together by woven cords. Natural shades may comprise a plurality of horizontally extending fabric pieces loosely woven with a plurality of vertically extending woven pieces. Such shades typically allow some light to pass through the shade through the spaces or gaps in the woven material. While such shades provide an aesthetically pleasing window covering, in some applications the user may desire the appearance of a woven shade with a window covering that provides greater light filtering or blocking characteristics.
Day/night shades are also known. One type of day night shade comprises a pleated shade panel where the top portion of the shade has a first light blocking/filtering ability and the bottom portion of the shade has a second light blocking/filtering ability. The shade can be raised to expose the bottom portion of the shade or lowered to expose the top portion of the shade.